Cake
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [Drabble][EijiOishi] Oishi wanted to help Eiji but ended up creating a mess


**Title**: Cake

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: contains some spoiler for episode 135 (just before the Junior Selection Camp arc). apologies for any grammar mistakes. reviews are appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Ding Dong! 

"I wonder who is dropping by so early nya" Eiji opened the front door and was surprised to see Oishi standing at the porch.

"Oishii! What are you doing here and what are those?" Eiji pointed towards the box filled with lots of big, round fruits.

"These are the watermelons my family bought during our summer vacation. I thought of bringing some for Eiji since Eiji has a big family...eh, where are the rest of your family?" Oishi said as he walked into the house and noticed that it was surprisingly empty.

"Oh, my parents and siblings have gone to the beach. I didn't want to go because my favorite cooking show is showing today." Eiji replied as he followed Oishi into the kitchen and placed the box of watermelons beside the kitchen cabinet. Suddenly the oven timer went off and Eiji rushed to the oven with mittens.

"Phew luckily it wasn't burnt." Eiji took a medium sized brown cake out from the oven carefully and placed in on the dining table. The aroma of the butter sponge cake wafted through the air and made Oishi smiled.

"You learn making this from the cooking show?" Oishi asked as he walked over to the cake and stared at it.

"Haha yup. Doesn't it looks nice and smells good?" Eiji inhaled the aroma and a wave of satisfaction overwhelmed him. He placed the bowl of cream that he made earlier on the table and began to spread it all over the cake, turning the brown cake into pristine white. Oishi stared at Eiji's smiley face as the acrobatic player's hands skillfully applied the cream and smiled. It was the same facial expression Eiji always has whenever they played together on the tennis courts.

"Oishii, do you know how to fill up the piping tube with cream?" Eiji asked suddenly, breaking Oishi's daydreams. Oishi scratched his head and nodded.

"Well, I did it once before..."

"Then you can help me fill it up!" Eiji answered in delight as he handed Oishi the piping tube and spatula.

"…when I was younger." Oishi finished his sentence in a mumble and stared at the tools in his hands with wide eyes. What is he going to do with these? Cold sweats began to form on his forehead as he recalled his childhood days but he panicked when he couldn't remember anything. He side glanced at his double partner who was enjoying himself. He didn't want to let Eiji down and he knew very well what will happen if he did.

"Tadaa! Finished! Nya Oishii, are you done yet?" Eiji turned to face Oishi and he froze. Standing beside him wasn't his doubles partner but the face of the scary looking tribal leader who has smeared white powder on his face on Discovery Channel. Eiji yelped, backed away, leaned against the kitchen door and closed his eyes waiting for the poisonous arrow to hit him when suddenly Oishi's voice called out to him.

"Eiji! It's me, Oishi. Why are you running away from me?" Oishi's eyes peered through the white mask when Eiji opened his eyes. Eiji breathed a huge relief, blamed his older brothers who forced him to watch that boring channel (or so he thought) which made him had nightmares after watching "Tribal Week". He looked at Oishi again and all traces of the scary looking tribal leader were gone, instead Eiji had a good laugh at Oishi's smeared face.

Oishi was confused why a minute ago, Eiji was running away from him and now, he is on the floor, doubling with laughter. He had the worried look on his face as thoughts of Eiji injured ran through his mind.

"Eiji! What happened? Are you okay? I have some plasters in my pocket." Oishi said as he put his hands into his pocket and extracted a plaster in case Eiji accidentally cut himself with a knife.

"Oishii! How can I cut myself with a plastic knife?" Eiji laughed harder still and while Oishi pondered on what Eiji has said, he swiped the cream off Oishi's cheek and put it inside his mouth. Oishi eyes widened in shock when Eiji licked his lips and grinned at him. He touched his face and found that there was cream on his cheek. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and to his horror; his forehead and cheeks were smeared with white cream! Looks like he failed to fill up the piping tube without getting some cream onto himself.

"It's okay nya Oishii. I like you that way, sweet as cream." Eiji's voice stopped Oishi from cleaning the last bit of cream left on his cheek as Eiji jumped onto his back and licked it. It felt ticklish and Eiji's words warmed up his heart. He watched Eiji happily creating swirls of cream on the cake and after placing a few fresh strawberries on it, the cake was done. Eiji danced around the kitchen happily, much to Oishi's delight as he placed two plates of cakes on the table. The Golden Pair tucked into the delicious dessert with the sunset lights streaming into the kitchen, turning the whole place into a shimmering golden color.

* * *


End file.
